Awakening Love: The Idiots Version
by luckygirl88
Summary: Awakening Love Re-write: When Tamaki and Haruhi aren't getting along, the host clubs decides to fix that. Now the two are stuck as each other and have to learn how to get along or completely love each other in order to switch back. TamaXHaru love/parody
1. Bad Beginnings

_**Chapter 1 "Bad Beginnings"**_

**Author: Hello every one. I know, what you're thinking. Already, the lovely Luckygirl88 is re-writing a story that she already did. Then you're thinking, "Ok, so why is she re-writing this? Doesn't she have a sequel she should be working on?" Well, to those answers, yes, I should be working on the second story I promised and I should be working on the other stories I also wrote up and never completed. Before you get angry, let me explain my reasoning:**

**When I started "Gods and Angels" my idea was to have it similar to the first story, but with new twist and all, something different and to please the current fans.**

**At the point in time, I tried to think of "filler" ideas to fill up the chapters before I moved onto the main points and so forth. Problem was, I wanted to write yaoi, but I just didn't know how to do it…well. Yaoi is something I'm not all crazy for and so, me writing it would have bond to fail.**

**I began re-posting this story on different online sites, just to see how well it might turn out. In shock, this story is still a grand hit amongst the TamaXHaru fans and just the Ouran fans in general.**

**I began wondering what people would think if I re-wrote this story. To be honest, my main points "might" still be the same, however, at the same time I could fix up areas that seem a little sketchy and maybe throw in something new. So, this brought me up here.**

**Now with this explained, my true reason for re-writing is because I really want to write this up again and at the same time see if I can't bring in more people. **

**So lastly, I bring you my first hit Ouran story that even today seems to tickle the fans in all the right and wrong ways. Like usual, suspect anything from me, even the odd. I plan to stick more to the manga and anime and who knows if I'll introduce Éclair this time. She is only an anime character and so relates to nothing of the manga or even the main story line. Any ways, please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

_**Point of View~ Haruhi Fujioka**_

_Damn it! I'm late again! I can't believe I'm late again. It's been a while and I'm still not used to this "club" I was forced into. Already I was placed with an eight million yen debt and already I feel as if I placed into hell its self. The guys here at the club are…interesting to say the least. Every one has something…unique about them, even our king or rather our prince I should say. Still, I suppose it could be worse._

_I came to this school mainly to get a better education. Normal public schools can't offer a well education and private schools…as snotty as they can get, offer an education worth the time and money. I should be lucky that I have a scholarship or other wise I would be going to the same school with my good friend Arai or probably Misuzu's daughter Mei. Oh second thought, right now that doesn't sound all too bad. I mean, I could escape these idiots and get a better life out of it._

As I turned down the hall way and went up the stairs, I heard what sounded like loud and rocking music. This seems strange, mainly because the music class rooms aren't being used right now, well, expect ours. Already, my head seemed filled with all the wild ideas "he" or should I say "Tamaki" thought of. If it was loud, it had to be stupid or close to it.

I opened the door and every one was randomly dancing. Moving there bodies to this unique beat and wearing poodle skirts. My only thought was that I had gone back in time to the American era of the 50's. Why this era? Why me?

"Haruhi, you showed up late again,"

I slowly turned my body to see a man taller then fixing his glasses and holding a small black book. This man was the person in charge of handling my debt…Mr. Kyouya Oothori, our Vice President.

"I'm sorry Kyouya senpai, I had to finish up studying before I take my Japanese exams today. You understand right?"

"Indeed, just don't make a habit of this or I will increase your debt some. After all, the eight million yen won't pay its self,"

"_Already this guy wants to kill me before I finish up high school. Oh well, just a few years and he'll be out of my hair!"_

"So senpai, why did Tamaki choose this to be our theme?"

I continued to look around and already the "twins" aka Hikaru and Kaoru began to flirt with each other and the ladies around them. Hunny just stood there looking all tough and cute while Mori stood right by his side and for our prince…well, I'm sure you know what "he" is probably doing right now.

"Tamaki thought that bringing the American culture into the club might help boost the customers coming in. Also, since its set in the time when America had a diverse rang of music and events going on, it makes this place even better. It's a shame though he's following up with the "true" culture of that time. He decided to ban any African-American students visiting us, well, just for today that is,"

"That doesn't make since though. The chances of a black person coming in would be really rare and we live in a country swarmed by Asians. So I doubt we would have color people,"

"Haruhi, never doubt the impossible. For a matter of fact, we do have colored and foreign people coming to this school. After all, we are one of the best schools here in Japan. Now then, go change in the back and come out here to take care of your guests. They've been waiting an average of five minutes,"

"Alright,"

I left Kyouya's little area and went into the back to the personal changing rooms. Already a small note was attached to one of the doors saying "Haruhi's clothes" and so my cosplay clothes would be inside. I opened the door to find two outfits, one of the poodle skirt trend and the other of the classy "bad boy" or "street punk" style. By my guess, Tamaki wanted me to wear the skirt, but the other guys knew I prefer not to go there. I let out a small sigh and changed into the outfit with the leather jacket, white t-shirt, ragged torn blue jeans and the small worn out sneakers. There was also a small cap if I wanted to wear it. I placed the cap on my head and felt a small smile appear on my face.

I went outside the changing rooms and saw my table waiting for me, glooming with large eyes. They looked really cute today, wearing yellow, pink and purple skirts. It made my day feel less gloomy. I sat at the table and then poured some tea for every one around me.

"Good morning ladies" I said with a cheery expression.

"Good morning Haruhi," they replied back.

"_Hmm, now its time to act like a bad boy. After all, I need to play my role or else my customers might leave,"_

"So, what's a bunch of kittens doing in an alley way such as this?"

"We're hear to see you and get in trouble," one the guests replied.

"Really now? Pretty ladies like you shouldn't go all this way to see me. After all, I just joined this club so I could fit in. If you wanted to see me that badly, you could have called me and let me know. After all, it's dangerous to be around a bad boy like me,"

All the girls sighed and feel into my trap. Who said anything about me faking it once in a while. After all, I'm here to end my debt. Still, I just wanted to act my part, since it's the 50's…according to Tamaki.

"Any ways Haruhi," one of the other girls spoke up. "What's it like to be poor or not have as much wealth as we do?"

"Well, it's pretty normal. We just have to budget and learn to spend on things we actually need and not so much our wants. After time, you learn how budget and save money so that you can buy the things you want. Sure, it may be hard, but in the end its worth it,"

"Really?" Another girl asked.

"Yep, although, I wouldn't mind walking a mile in your shoes. I'd love to be rich, even for a second. However, I wouldn't blow all the money at once. I'd probably give the money to people I know and then put some aside for college and maybe a fixed amount on personal spending. This way my money balances out. Most rich people probably waste their money on stupid or lame things like Proactive. It's pointless,"

"But Haruhi!" The first guest screamed out. "We don't waste our money. We only get the things we feel we need,"

"Yeah!" The second guest said. "We only buy things like make up, perfume, clothes and expense hair care,"

"And that stuff you need? Please, most "common" people can live off stuff like that, well, expect clothes, we need that. My point is, why do you feel you need that? What makes you feel like you need that…crappy stuff?"

"It's not crappy!" All the guests screamed.

Suddenly, a tall and rather un-assumed man loomed over me. I looked up only to see his violet blue eyes looking filled with rage. This wasn't going to go well for me.

"Haruhi!"

"Uhh…yes senpai?"

"May I have a word with you outside the music room?"

"Uh…well…I guess so senpai,"

I slowly marched out the music room and let my feet drag on the floor. He flowed me with every step, making sure I got the punishment I deserved. I stopped and turned towards him, my head down with some shame. I shouldn't have spoken out like that, I should have known better.

"Haruhi, your actions in there were very un-host like. I know settling into a rich school isn't easy, but please keep the commoner talk to your self. After all, these guests going to leave because you couldn't keep your mouth quite,"

"Senpai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up harsh words. I was only being me, you know, the natural me you guys often "flaunt" about. You know, there are days I wish I could yell at you and every one in the room. You act like money is the route to all happiness and that with it you feel happy and free, but in reality, life isn't like that. You're lucky to have rich family and not have to work, to live under a roof with no problems. Yet, you act like it doesn't matter. You act like your life will and forever be that way, but it won't! I bet you senpai…I bet you couldn't last a day working in the real life,"

"Haruhi! Calm down! What is this lies your making up and why are you betting me on something that doesn't make since?"

"Lies? Tamaki! This is the god damn truth! Why on earth would I lie to you! This is how I feel about every one here and more importantly you!"

"Me? What have I done!"

"Everything! You've done every wrong senpai! Everything with this club, with the people around you and your self! You act like you know everything, but in reality you're a complete dumb ass with a ego the size of your big fancy head! Also, I beat you completely forgot what tomorrow is,"

"Tomorrow?"

"God! You still don't remember!"

"Aww, is my daughter on that time of the month? If so, then I completely understand your pain,"

"That's not it you- Forget it. I'm going home earlier and don't…call me,"

I left the area with fumes going out of my brain. I can't believe he forgot my important day, the day that comes only once a year. After all, it's spring, and my name means spring and he probably forgot that too. Oh well, it doesn't matter now because…I'm not going back to that club and Kyouya can kick my eight million yen debt good bye!

_**Part 2: Set the plan into action**_

"So, are we all good our plan of action?" Kyouya asked as he looked at four of the host club members in front of him.

"Yepper!" The twins said loud and proud.

Mori nodded happily and Hunny looked confused as he looked down at his poor little Usa-Chan for help.

"Hunny?" Kyouya asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Can Kyo-Chan go over it again…please?"

"Alright, but this is the last time I'm going over it alright? Look, this plan is very simple. At nine pm, Tamaki should be taking his nightly shower and at nine Haruhi should be taking her nightly bathe as well. At ten pm, Tamaki gets ready for bed by listening to soft piano music and at ten thirty he falls into his slumber. At ten, Haruhi finishes up the chores and studies for a while and by ten thirty, is off for bed. When those two fall asleep, we will pick them up and meet each other at one location, which will be my place. My family is out of town and so is my sister, so we should be alright. When every one arrives, we will begin with our plan to make Haruhi and Tamaki switch places and we will have it last only till the two can get along. Once they are good with each other, we will send them back and they can go live their own lives. Hikaru and Kaoru will be in charge of picking up Tamaki at his location and I already dis-alarmed the security and took care of the dogs waiting outside the entrance, so you two should be clear to enter. Mori and Hunny will go pick up Haruhi at her location. There shouldn't be a problem, so getting her should be easy and besides, if her father Ranka wakes up, just tell him he's dreaming or shove beer or something down his throat. Whatever makes him pass out. When you arrive at my place and we have the two here, I will use a special device owned by the family hospital and hopefully get these two in each other's bodies. Does that sound alright to you?"

"That's sounds great Kyo-Chan!" Hunny said happily jumping up and down.

"Good then. Then every one knows the plan…right?"

"Right!" The twins said once again at the same time.

"Yep!" Hunny replied happily while his partner Mori nodded.

"Good then. I'll meet you at eleven…..

_**Part 3: Picking up Tamaki~ With the Hitachiin Twins**_

"Hikaru!" Kaoru complained as he slowly marched up the long stair way leading up only to the second floor. "Are we there yet?"

"Ssshh! We're almost done with these steps Kaoru. Just wait a little bit longer,"

"Alright,"

The two climbed up the mighty stairs and finally took in a big gulp of air. They looked both directions and no one else was in sight. With the small little map Kyouya gave them, they turned towards the right and began to follow the map. Just down the hall and to the left they spotted the grandmaster Tamaki's room. Slowly the two went up the to the door only to hear the little Tamaki snore in his sleep.

"Oh man! This good! We need to record this!" Hikaru said, pulling out his mobile phone.

"Quickly Hikaru. We don't want to wake him,"

"Got it! Let's go in!"

The two orange boys opened the door and stepped into the large bed room. Already Tamaki was strangling poor Tama-bear to death as it leaped up for air. Tamaki moved to one side and adjusted himself in bed. The twins were on both sides of the bed and together, they slowly dragged him out and threw them on Kaoru's back.

"Got him Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"I think so. He's heavy, but I'm fine with that,"

"Alright, let's go see the crazy bird man and get this done and over with,"

_**Part 4: Picking up Haruhi~ With Mori and Hunny**_

"Takeshi! This is Haru-Chan's home! Yay!" Hunny said jumping happily.

"Sshh, Mitsukuni, not too loud. We don't want to wake the others,"

"Oh! Sorry Takeshi,"

Two of them looked at Haruhi's apartment and went up the stairs. Being quite, they arrived on Haruhi's floor and began to look for what could be a spare key. Luckily, Mori found it. He turned the key and let themselves in. They looked around the place and opened all the doors, trying to find Haruhi's bed room. Once again, Mori found her and picked her up, not even carefully either. Haruhi yawned and then stretched again, not even noticing what the two had done.

"Good work Takeshi," Hunny said happily.

"Uhh…who…who are you guys?" Ranka said, a little tired and drunk.

"Oh no Takeshi! Haru-Chan's dad is awake. What should we do?"

"We aren't any one. We are just ghost passing through. Please go back to bed,"

"Huh?" Ranka tried to focus in on the two, but due to his half sleepiness, he only saw the blurs of them.

"Yeah! We're ghost. Boo!" Hunny said, waving his arms dead like.

"Oh…oh I see. I'll…I'll handle you in the- **~snore~** "

"Well, that was lucky," Hunny said, still cheery.

"Yeah,"

"Well then, let's go see Kyo-Chan!"

_**Part 5: The Meet and Switch**_

"Well then, how did everything go?" Kyouya asked as every one stood in his door way.

"Eh, we had some rough parts, " Kaoru said, picking up Tamaki and moving him up some.

"But in the end we did ok," Hikaru said, finishing off with rewarding smile.

"I see, what about you two?" He said, looking over in Mori and Hunny's direction.

"Haru-Chan didn't move at all! So we didn't have any problems,"

"Hmm, interesting. Any ways, please step on in. We didn't have the device that we wanted, so we are going to try something else. I read that sometimes ancient magic works and so I thought about trying that. I looked through the spells and the only one that will work is a love spell, meaning the only way these two will get back is by loving each other…passionately I might add,"

"You think that's going to work!" The twins said, blinking three times in shock.

"I don't see how it wouldn't. After all, the only side affects we could suffer is sight amnesia. We would forgot we ever did this, but in the end we'd be helping these two out,"

"I'm not sure about this," Kaoru said, looking over at the book in front of him.

"I say we do it!" Hunny said, trying to act braze.

"Yeah," Mori nodded in response.

"Well, I guess…" Hikaru paused and looked over at the sleeping Haruhi. A small and light smile grew across his face and then the thought of Tamaki in there made the happy thought go away. "I guess we can do it. For Tono,"

"Well, it's three against 1. I don't care myself, so it looks like either way were doing this. Now for this to work, we all need to chant and hold hands as these two stand in the center of us,"

Every one began joining hands and looked down at the book. The chants were as followed:

_We come from the sea_

_The earth that we lay_

_Together in harmony to bring this at bay_

_These two can't see_

_What they lack_

_Only true love will send them back_

Once the chants were over, strange forces began crashing into things, knocking them over as the house shook like a mighty earth quake. In that split second, the two had switched places and every one around them…knocked out cold by the chants they sang. Every laid on Kyouya's floor and for our heroes…they some one returned home in each beds by the forces only to wake up….and realize the next day…a fate worse or as equal as death.

_**~To Be Continued….~**_


	2. Host,Host Club and Host Club's Idiots

_**Chapter 2: The Host, The Host Club and the Host Club's Idiots**_

**Author: Ello every one. Welcome to the second chapter. For those that have read the Awakening Love story before, you know in the second chapter I wrote the "wake up" scene as Haruhi and not Tamaki and then later wrote about Tamaki. I plan to in this version write both so this way it makes since. Any ways, that's all I'm going to say.**

_**Point of View ~ Haruhi**_

"_Haruhi…Haruhi are you alright?" A familiar voice said to me._

_I looked around this place only to see every thing was black, pitch black with no light what so ever, expect the boy's hair that stood in front of me. It was the brightest thing in this place, but it wasn't a boy…it was Tamaki senpai._

"_Tamaki, what are you doing in my dreams?"_

"_I'm…I'm…wait! Your dream! This is my dream!"_

"_Pfft, yeah right! Why would I- oh wait. Never mind. I would be your dream…pervert,"_

"_I am not a pervert!"_

"_To be dreaming on me, you ought to be,"_

"_Why you- oh never mind. Any way, how did we end up here? It's all black and I feel lonely. I don't even feel me cradling Tama-bear right now. I want my little bear,"_

"_Wait, you don't have him with you? How strange. I feel something in my arms right now senpai. Maybe it's him,"_

"_Then give him to me!"_

"_Sorry I can't. Your in my dream remember?"_

"_Why you!"_

"_Any way senpai, back to the main point, what are we doing here. If this is my dream, then you wouldn't be here and if this is your dream, then you'd have me in some cute outfit, which as you can see I'm not in right now. This is strange though, why on earth would it be in a pitch black room such as this?"_

"_Well, maybe because…I wanted to play dirty with you,"_

"_I don't think that's it senpai and by the way, don't think about it,"_

_As both senpai and I stood there, I felt as if the ground around us shook like crazy. Suddenly, a bright crack of light rose from the ground around us. It split me and him apart and the crack stretched and got bigger, now dividing us as if we had our own island._

"_Haruhi! Jump into my arms," Tamaki called out, lending his arms in my reach._

"_I can't senpai! The stretch is too large for me to jump. If I jump I'll die!"_

"_Haruhi, jump now before it gets any bigger!"_

"_I..I don't want to!"_

"_Jump!"_

"_No!"_

_Suddenly, everything got bright around us. The sheer brightness was strong and the next thing I knew…I woke up…_

"Good morning master-" a girl said as she continued to open up the blinds.

"Huh? Where…where am I?" I asked, still half asleep.

"You're at home. You must have had a crazy dream again,"

"I…I suppose-"

My vision became clear now and the brightness seemed to stop. I looked to my left and saw a piano in the room and when I turned to my right, a large and bright window showed and in the center…a large walk in closet. I knew for a fact that this wasn't my room. My room is smaller and isn't the size of my whole entire apartment. Just where am I? She said I was home, but this doesn't feel like home and I know I don't have a maid. Wait a second! Is this a prank pulled by the twins? No, it can't be. The twins wouldn't throw me in some random place like this, even if I am this tired. If that's the case…

"Master, you look so pale. Do you want me to fetch you anything?"

"Master? I'm not your master and I don't need anything. I'm…a little off right now,"

"Do you wish for me to leave Master Tamaki?"

"Sure if you- wait! Tamaki!"

"That's your name, is it not?"

"I…uh…could you please leave the room for a while. I think…I need some time alone,"

"As you wish,"

The girl left the room and made me speechless. Tamaki…Tamaki…Tamaki, that idiot is filling my head right now. Why did she call me that and why am I in this strange place. What is going on! If this is my birthday gift, then I sure as hell don't want it! Please, please don't tell me I'm…

Suddenly, a small mobile phone went off on the nightstand. The song "Shissou" started to play. I went to look at the phone and the name showed "Kyouya" on it. I opened the phone and raised it slowly to my ear.

"Hel-hello?" I managed to say.

"Hello there Master Tamaki. Can you tell me why I have the twins, Hunny and Mori on my lovely floor?"

"I…don't know. I didn't tell them to come over to your place,"

"Really? It seems like a stunt you might pull off and by the way, I think you left a library book over at my place. There is a page open too with a weird incarnation or chant if you like to call it. I suggest you come pick up this book when you get the chance or I can give it to you when we see each other. I'll see you at school shortly,"

That was strange and even Kyouya called me Tamaki, but, he would never mistake me for that idiot. What on earth is happening? Why am I being called Tamaki? Could it be-

I finally took the courage to look down at all the body parts around me. The hands, bigger and rougher than my own weren't mine, my arms, a little thicker than my own weren't mine and the chest, flatter with more muscle was certainly not my own. I reached up to my head and noticed my hair style was more…wavy like. Different strands of hair seemed to go off to one side and then another, not straight down like my own and when I pulled down a strand, bright golden blond, the color of Tamaki's own hair.

"This…no! I can't be Tamaki! I won't!"

I walked around the room and tried to find a large mirror or something like that. I rushed into the closet and saw one tall one, standing at the height of Tamaki. Looking into it, it reflected a tall blonde boy with blue or violet colored eyes and a teal pj with a small pocket off to the right. He made the same expression as I, worried, shock, confused and angry. I realized that this boy was in fact Tamaki and so…I screamed to realize…my life was now a living hell.

_**Part of View ~ Tamaki**_

"Uhh…it's so bright! Shut the curtains please!"

"Haruhi! Get up! You have school today and don't think you can try and sleep in. After all, my daughter needs to keep up with her A average,"

"In a minute!"

"Now!"

The loud yelling was booming in my ear drum and the array of sun shine was not making me feel any better. Not to mention, the room felt warm and I mean warm. Even the window was opened a smidge to let in cool air. Wait… I'm on to something…

"Are you going to get up or not!"

"Give me some time Ran-"

Suddenly I stopped and realized that Haruhi's father was here, but why? Also, he would have kicked me out by now or done something mean to me, seeing how he hates my guts…I think. Still, the main question is, just where the hell am I?

"Haruhi…are you ok?" Ranka said as he felt my forehead. "Hmm, temperature seems fine, strange,"

"I'm perfectly- wait…Haruhi? You just called me Haruhi and why are you taller than me!"

Now things were strange for me. Ranka has never been this much taller than me before. It's like a giant! Also, why Haruhi? I'm nothing like my precious daughter. For Haruhi is like a rose with many shades of colors and I am like one who just shines more than the other.

*In reality, Tamaki represents white and Haruhi represents red*

"Why Haruhi," Ranka said as he leaned in a little closer to me. "I think your ill, in fact, you're mad or crazy. I've always been taller than you and Haruhi has always been your name. Who do you think you are, your idiot, un-caring, and lousy friend Tamaki?"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Of coarse _you _aren't. You're my brilliant daughter,"

"You idiot! Are you making fun of me! Can't you tell I'm a-a-"

Just in that second, I looked down only to see something clinging to my chest, frilly and pink with laces. That's when my heart began to pound, crazy and all over. I felt the warmth of the body increasing now and instead becoming hot as hell. That's when I looked up into Ranka's eyes and saw this rather…confused looked and he walked outside the door. I took the T-shirt and slipped it back over my head and with a few moments, screamed into my daughter's pillow.

"This…this can't be happening! Why would I be Haruhi, unless…this is the twins fault! There cleaver little ways, they would do this to me and Haruhi, but mostly me! They want to see me in fear in madness; they want me to suffer this ill torture! Oh, when I get my hands on them, I will make them pay the same price, but first…I need to call my daughter!"

I ran all over the same little room and located Haruhi's cell phone. I quickly dialed my own number and waited for the three rings till I heard my own familiar voice pick up.

"Hello Tamaki senpai," She responded with a calm smooth voice.

"Haruhi! We have a big issue right now! Do you not see my own pretty face staring back at you!"

"Yes I do and yes, I know. I already went through my screams of torture this morning and I don't plan on doing another one. I'm currently sitting on your bed trying to figure out what I should do and also, right now I really have to pee thanks to your own body not having that great of a bladder control. I assume your about to endure the exact same thing soon and so, you can hold it for a while. I plan on coming over to my place and figuring out what to do from there,"

"Now that you mention it, I do have to go, but any way that sounds like a decent plan. However, there is one thing, your father hates my guts and he won't let you in!"

"You idiot! I plan on making him let me in. I have my ways you know. Just hang on tight and I mean **don't you dare look at my body while I'm not there**. I don't want the pervert to try and rape myself while I'm not there to protect myself,"

"Uhh…well…Haruhi, I kind of…well…yeah this morning,"

I heard a small sigh from the other side and I knew she would be a little mad, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Alright, your excused this time, but if something happens when I'm not watching, your dead meat! Got it!"

"Got it!"

"I'll see you in a few minutes,"

The phone call ended and I sat there helpless. Haruhi was mad and I'm like a lost puppy. Things would be interesting…from here on out.

_**Part 2: Yours, mine and ours**_

Haruhi arrived at the Fujioka's residence within a few minutes or so after speaking to Tamaki. She did bring along the uniform and his things so that she could go about the school day as him or try to be. Tamaki sat in Haruhi's room not even moving an inch. After all, he didn't want to piss off Haruhi. Haruhi knocked on her door and waited for her father to answer. He was half decent, still wearing some worn out clothes and holding his cup of coffee up to his chest.

"Well, if it isn't my _favorite _person. What brings you here? Trying to lay a finger on my daughter again Suoh or did you come on good terms? Perhaps you want me gone so that you can try and attack my daughter in the dirty way ever so possible!"

"What! Oh no da- I mean Ranka. I came to pick up Haruhi today and bring her to school. Just being nice. Hehe…chocolate?" Haruhi said as she placed a big old box of it in front of him.

Ranka examined the box and opened it. He sniffed and lightly tasted it and then finally nodded in agreement.

"Alright you're good, but no funny business,"

Haruhi let herself in and dashed to her room and locked/slammed the door shut. One expression came to her face, deep rage.

"Tamaki! What in the san hell did you do this time!"

"It wasn't me I swear!"

"Than how do you describe what happened!"

"I don't know! It just happened. Please don't kill me!"

Tamaki began crouching into a fetal position, rocking himself back and forth. Haruhi took a deep breath and sat down, placed a hand over his or rather her shoulder and turned him in her direction.

"Alright, calm down senpai. I didn't mean to angry there, I'm just…confused is all. I mean, I was perfectly content and then I find myself in the guy who I'm not that crazy for. It's a like crazy dream or fantasy that only happens in manga…according to the manga called "Orange Chocolates". So you see, I just don't know what to do in this situation,"

"Well, desperate times do call for desperate measures. In order to get through this and make everything seem "normal", we will need to go off as each other for the time being. Act, walk and dress are the keys to making this work. Thinking could even be another factor, but that's if you want to cross that line. The way I see it, we would need to figure out the mystery in that amount of time and thus hope for a solution. In order to be us again, we would need to work together one hundred percent!"

"God, I don't think I could pull you off senpai. You're still a mystery to me,"

"Haruhi, listen to me. If you want to be you again, then you will need to do this. Don't doubt the impossible Haruhi. Don't!"

"Ok, ok. I won't doubt it. Just promise me we'll find a way,"

"I won't make any promises. Now…onto the next matter…**I have to pee!**"

"God, don't remind me. I'm about to burst. Senpai…how…how…,"

Sweat started to pour down little Haruhi's face. She looked down at the ground, not even starring up at her own body. After all, this was a question that would make every one and any one feel this way, if in this situation of course.

"How do I use the…thing down there?"

"Uhh…well, you unzip, pull it out, focus and then shoot. Like a water gun,"

"Geeze, you had it to but it like that. Now the readers will question us for sure…."

"Oh it's not a problem Haruhi. After all, the author does read a lot of gender bender manga and so, where do you think this stuff comes from? Did you think she researched it?"

"Let's not go there and let me pee,"

So Haruhi then quickly located the guest/her bathroom and took the wiz of life. It made her feel a whole lot better and after she was done, Tamaki raced in there trying his luck and a few moments later, found out how…the hard way.

"Now then Haruhi…let's quickly change and get to school,"

So in that time, Haruhi taught everything Tamaki needed to know and Tamaki taught Haruhi everything she needed to know and shortly after the two hopped into Tamaki's ride and drove off for school where the lovely members of the host club would be waiting for them….to beat up.

_**Part 3: I FUCKING HATE YOUR GUTS!**_

_**Point of View: Haruhi**_

We arrived at school within a few moments of getting ready. Already the crazy fans waited for us outside the lovely limo doors. They weren't like some fans I heard about. I heard there are fans from another school that do the impossible when it comes to the people they like or love. I just hope I never run into them. I was about to open the door when Tamaki placed on a hand on his or rather my shoulder.

"Haruhi," he said with a serious voice. "Before you step outside, I must warn you. These fans are smart and they know everything about me. I guess it doesn't help that Kyouya made a website about us, but back to my point. My walking and acting is the key here. Try your best to act like me Haruhi. Our lives depend on it,"

"Tamaki, relax. I'm a big girl and I can handle it,"

I opened the door and the fans sat there, welcoming us with open arms. I slowly walked and waved to the people passing by and I pulled out a small red rose and tossed it into the crowd. They seemed please with this. Tamaki just walked on by and waved as I did, barely saying anything as well.

Inside the school was just the same. With the guys and girls walking up and asking us questions and saying hi or good morning, each would be the same any where else. I'm not used to this large amount of people near me and Tamaki seems to be having the same thought as I am, with little people near him. Once we went up the large stair case and turned to our right, we saw the third music room doors, awaiting us to enter.

"Haruhi, when we get inside, remember not to yell at them. After all, violence is not the answer,"

"I know senpai…I didn't plan on hitting them,"

I slowly opened the doors and saw the host members standing there in a fashionable manner. My eyes grew with rage and the second I saw them….I leaped into action and began taking my rage out on the twins…for some reason.

"**What in god hell did you do to me!"**

"We did nothing milord," the twins said, protecting themselves.

"**Yeah right you dirty little liars! You know what you did, now spill!"**

"We're being honest. We did nothing,"

"So wait, you don't know what happened…at all?"

"No…." They replied with little puppy dog eyes.

"What would be the matter…Tamaki? What did these twins do to you that seem not to be mentioning?"

"They…never mind. I guess it was nothing, just a dream,"

I looked over at Tamaki who seemed puzzled as well. His expression seemed to show the same thing. He knew the twins would have done something as vial as this, but for some reason, they weren't the ones who caused our problems. Kyouya seemed confused as well and Hunny and Mori began nibbling on cake, so they didn't care.

"Kyouya," Tamaki said as he went to him. "You don't know…do you? You don't know what happened to us,"

"No, no I don't. Would you care to explain the situation?"

"You see…Har- I mean Tamaki and I woke up…a little off. We…are in a situation that most people wouldn't understand. I felt as if I wasn't me, but rather…senpai and Har- I mean Tamaki felt the same way. It feels like we're living a lie, a strange lie,"

"Hmm, that's interesting Haruhi. So what you're telling me is that some how you feel as if you should be Master Tamaki and that Master Tamaki should be you?"

"If you want to put it in that way, yes,"

"Strange. The book that Tamaki left at my place had a strange page opened…it sounds similar to the situation you're put in. There was a chant that said, _**"We come from the sea, the ground that we lay, to put and end at bay, what they see is what they lack and only true love will send them back,"**_ Now, I don't know if it relates, but here is the-"

Suddenly, a dark looming figure appeared in the door way. His puppet, out and about and looking at us…grimly. He slowly walked over to Tamaki and Kyouya and took the book out of Kyouya's hand.

"Ahh, I see you have my book Kyouya. Did your plan work out well?"

"What plan?" Kyouya asked a little confused for once.

"The plan to get Fujioka and Suoh to get along together. From the sounds of it, it seemed to work out well, since you clearly don't re-call the event taking place. However, sometimes these curses don't work, so there might be a chance that these two didn't switch, but most of our curses do work. I aspect you to pay me for your services when you do remember. Please come by my place and I'll give you a memory potion and then you can pay me later,"

"Well, I trust you Nekozawa. I'll come on by when I have the chance,"

"Wait…this was your plan!" Tamaki said, now gripping Kyouya by the throat.

"So it would seem. I suppose I did it for yesterday's mess. After all, the trouble you two caused yesterday left us in paying our customers money than rather them owing us. I had to send some flowers to them and cards apologizing for the trouble we caused them. I guess it would make since for me wanting revenge,"

"Great, because of your idiocy, now senpai and I are stuck like this!"

"Chill out Haruhi. Yes, it would be my fault, but knowing me, I would have others to help me out. I assume I involved the rest of the club members into this, so you can't just blame me,"

"But we didn't do anything!" The twins said, still laying on the floor from the beating.

"You may not have done anything now, but you probably did. Do you have any proof you didn't?"

"Uhh…no,"

"My point exactly,"

"So, what should we do now Kyouya?" I asked him.

"Well Haruhi, I guess you will need to act as president for a while and act as our idiot king too. I assume your problems will be just starting, so in the mean time you will need to just deal with them. Also, since I don't trust you too, I'll be sending some one to live with you, to teach you how to be each other and watch your backs. Hikaru and Kaoru will watch you. Hikaru, you will live with Haruhi and make sure things go well, Kaoru, you live with Tamaki and make sure he doesn't do anything…wrong. I think that sounds good, don't you think?"

"I suppose," the four of them said.

"Excellent. Now, Tamaki and Haruhi, go have a chat in the back and learn to act like each other for our guest. They shall be arriving soon and we want them to think everything is normal here. The rest of us shall wait on the guest and treat them kindly,"

Senpai and I nodded and so we went into the back room. Things would be…interesting from here on out….

_**To be continued…..**_

_**A little chat with the author**_

**Tamaki: So tell us Lucky, what manga do you read?**

**Lucky: Uhh… I don't think I should say.**

**Twins: Why not?**

**Lucky: Because it might give readers the wrong idea.**

**Twins: Tell us!**

**Lucky: No!**

**Tamaki: Tell us!**

**Lucky: No!**

**Hunny: Please? *puppy eyes***

**Lucky: I…I..Oh! I can't resist a cute face like that. *sighs* Fine, I'll tell you:**

**Ouran High School Host Club **

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Lucky: *sighs* Naruto, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama *also watching anime*, Nonono, Orange Chocolates, ½ Prince, Time Eliminators, Pretty Face *done reading***

**Tamaki: You read ecchi? 0.0**

**Lucky: It had a good story line! Leave me alone!**

**Twins: Of coarse you read things with gender issues**

**Lucky: I can't help it!**

**Haruhi: Your reading and watching a show with a perverted guy?**

**Lucky: Yes, but he's hot. Hotter than Tamaki.**

**Tamaki: *emo corner***

**Lucky: Oh right, he's not as hot. Now, I'm going to end this, so see yeah.**


	3. The Neutral and The Prince

_**Chapter 3 "Natural and Prince"**_

**Author: This chapter will be a little different from the first chapter three of the non re-write. Expect humor like always from me**

Tamaki and Haruhi meet each other in the back room. As usual things weren't going to be easy for these two. Tamaki acted and walked a certain way, giving him his charm that "most" girls for fall. Haruhi acts like her self. No particular movement or anything, but rather speaks from the mind. Since these two are clearly not them selves, acting as each will be a whole new experience.

"Now Haruhi," Tamaki said as he handed her a book. "In order to understand me, you must read me. This book contains all the lovely features of how to be "Tamaki Suoh" and it offers advice on how to go about the "princely" manner such as myself. If you are going to act my character, then be my character with this book,"

"Senpai, where in the heck did you have the time…to make this?"

"I certainly didn't make it. Kyouya plans on having a set of "how to be" for the fans. Each book also says something about us that we personally like. This is only the first book Kyouya wants to produce. He plans on interviewing the rest of you some time later. Back to the main manner, read this book and when you are done, let me know,"

So Tamaki went into his own corner and allowed Haruhi to read the processes on how to be Tamaki Suoh.

_**Part 2: How to Tamaki step by step**_

**Welcome to how to be Tamaki Suoh. In this book series, we will cover my actions and speech down to an art form. In order to understand me, once must understand how princes functioned in the past.**

**History:**

**A prince in the 13****th**** century acted as the next leader to rule the thrown. He would study and go about his day training to be king. I however don't function in such a way since I am king. **

**My past delt with being separated from Mommy at the age of fourteen and moving here to Japan. I always thought I was beautiful and to allow that beauty to be shared with others. I wanted to bring a club together and so, over time I did. When I met Kyouya, we weren't the greatest of friends and over time I had to get him to like me. When I told him about my idea, he said it was silly, but decided to go along with it. After some time I convinced Hunny first who later brought Mori into our lights. Then came the twins and they weren't easy. Once I acquired the twins, the club was set until the day Haruhi came that's how this club formed. In the end, we began good friends and thus end the history chapter.**

**Looks:**

**To be a prince, your appearance must resemble one. Always where the best clothes you have and a little make up never hurts. Don't go crazy, but rather do a little blush to cover up those nasty parts on your face. Wear the best smell you have. Something to attract the ladies with and once you're done, fix your hair and everything else and you're ready to go.**

**Walking:**

**When you walk, stand tall and proud. No slumping over, but don't stand like a tree either. Let your body balance and feel the wind. Picture your self as a wind moving from one side and the other or an ice skater, pushing one foot with the other. A prince must look tall and yet relaxed, so keep this in mind. Practice a few times if you need to and once again, you're ready to go!**

**Acting: This is the most important part of the book and the last. When you act, don't act like an idiot, but don't be overly smart. Consider your self…giving complaints. Even if the person isn't that pretty, still offer something nice about them, such as this for example:**

"**Your eyes shine like the stars, so bright and warm that I could loose my self in them,"**

**or as another option:**

"**Your skin is soft like lavender and I'm jealous of it. Your appearance can't compare to my own, for skin that like, I am nothing,"**

**It's over the top, but it can work if you use it right. Now, you don't always need to give a compliant either. You can ask in a romantic way how there day went or even go on from there. I often touch the people I'm working with and bring their face closer to mine. It allows me to have a more one on one conversation and it allows the "princess" to blush more at your appearance. Thus this makes for a good closing and opening when doing the prince routine.**

**Well then, that's all I have to say. Thank you for reading my book and I hope this book helps you with:**

**How to be Tamaki Suoh**

_**Part 3: Acting As a Natural**_

_**Point of view~ Haruhi Fujioka**_

I finally got done with reading senpai's lame book. If you ask me, I wouldn't buy it and there wasn't enough for me to get how "Tamaki" really acts. Either way, I have to do what he says, even it kills me. No I have to act like him. I have been observing the club lately, so maybe this is just what I need.

"Alright senpai, I'm done with the book now. I think I can be you, but the question is, can you be me?"

"Why Haruhi!" He said with a shocking tone. "Daddy knows how to be his daughter. You don't think I haven't learned how to be you. After all, I'm upset that you don't trust me,"

"It's not that, it's just, your point of view on things is different from mine. You think you know me, but how can we be sure. I'm only asking so Kyouya senpai won't yell at us,"

"Hmm, good point then. Well, I'll show you how good I am"

Suddenly Tamaki cleared his voice and turned around. He was going to be over the top, I just know it. He always goes over the top.

"I'm waiting you know,"

"Fine, I'll hurry up so Kyouya doesn't yell at me. That idiot is always giving me a large debt that _I _can't pay. Then there are the other idiots in the club. The twins, they have there own little world that I can't understand. Once the club is over, I'm the one who is being teased on while "daddy" leeches onto me and never let's me go. The only ones I like in this club are Hunny and Mori because they barely cause problems for me. The one I can't stand the most is Tamaki senpai because he is annoying! Sometimes I wish I could leave this club, but I'm being forced to stay by the shadow king. Well, in the end all I need to do is finish paying off my debt and then I'm free as a bird and I can go back to study at law like I planned…. There, is that good for you Haruhi. I think that played on your character very well,"

I was speechless. That idiot…he…he nailed me to everything. It's like he has been in my mind this whole time and writing everything down. He even made fun of his self, him self! I swear he was going to make himself look good, but no, he didn't. Maybe I was wrong about him after all.

"Senpai…that was excellent. I'm sorry I doubted you,"

"It's alright Haruhi. I forgive you. I practice as every one around the club. Why, you never know what will happen at school, so I use my free time to get to know your characters. I often do you a lot,"

"You know, that sounds wrong, but whatever. Shall we give it a try and go out there then?"

Tamaki nodded and both he and I walked out together were the guest awaited us…

_**Acting as the Natural ~ Tamaki**_

Finally, it was my moment to shine. I, Tamaki Suoh would prove to Haruhi that I can be her in every possible way. Oh if I pull her off, I wonder what my little daughter would say.

_**Tamaki's Fantasy~**_

"_**Oh senpai, I never you could do it. You're such a good actor,"**_

"_**I know I am. I practice every day, just for you,"**_

"_**You do? Oh senpai,"**_

"_**Oh Haruhi!"**_

"_**Senpai!"**_

"_**Haruhi!"**_

"_**Sen**_PAI!"

From right behind me was her maidenly appearance. She gave me a stern, but cute look. I had a feeling I was dead now. When her voice rises in such a way, it usually means I'm dead.

"Uh Haruhi! What…what are you doing!"

"Waiting for you to go greet my costumers, but it looks as if you're busy in your fantasy world again,"

"Ahhh…I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"You better not,"

Haruhi then walked away and went on the couch to see her or rather my daily costumers. Once more, she was busy living the life of yet a wonder and glorious prince. Now it was my time to greet my costumers. I walked over like a commoner would walk, not swaying my body in any shape or form. I pulled out my chair and sat, folding my legs and pouring the lovely afternoon tea for these lovely ladies. They smiled and took their cups, sipping it one by one before beginning and asking the questions.

"Well hello ladies," I said in a happy tone of voice. "How has your day been so far?"

"It's been good" They replied in harmony. "We've been waiting for you,"

"I know you have. I had to deal with an issue in the back, but I'm ready to greet and talk to you know,"

"So Haruhi," one girl asked, sitting her tea cup on the table. "What's it like at home for you?"

"Well you know. I go home, do my homework, make dinner and balance other chores on top of that. After dinner is done, I clean the dishes and then I study for a while and go to bed, ready for the next day,"

"_Honestly, I don't know what Haruhi does when she gets home, but hopefully this works. It sounds like my daughter,"_

"Hmm I see," The other girl replied.

"So Haruhi," Another girl answered. "What do you like to do during your free time?"

"Well ladies, seeing how I'm busy most of the time, I really don't have a free time, but I guess I like to read when I'm not busy. It gets me away from everything, my own little world you know. You read and read and find yourself in a whole new world. It's…interesting to see what others thought of,"

"So what series do you read then!" They all asked, with big eyes.

"_Uhh…what would Haruhi read? Is she into romance or more into adventure or mystery? I don't want to not sound like her. Hmm, note to self, read the book called "How to be Haruhi" when trying to be your daughter,"_

"Actually, I prefer to read the Twilight series. It's…interesting lets say. I mean, any girl would fall in love with a vampire or a werewolf, but what would you like me to be? A Vampire or a Werewolf?"

"We want you to be a Vampire!" They all said.

"Hmm. Maybe for you guys, I will be,"

Suddenly, the Shadow King waltzed over to my table and gave the fan girls the single to leave. They nodded, sighed and left, only with the found memories of seeing their Haruhi in action, giving them warm and welcoming smiles. I finally sighed, relived it was done and over with. Kyouya pulled up a chair and sat next to me, giving me a grinning smile. He was amused easily with something.

"Well, how did I do?" I asked him.

"You did well, until that last stunt. Not very Haruhi of you. Then again, Haruhi did about the same as you. She needs work, but over time you'll get the hang of it,"

"Uhh…I can see how bad she did in my mind. My acting is different from her normal routine. She would need to step it up a notch. Go beyond her zone to even reach mine. Did she even kiss some one?"

"Actually…she did. She couldn't stop kissing. She enjoyed it too much Tamaki,"

"**What! She kissed my entire guests! My rule is one kiss per guest depending on the amount! Why that! She shouldn't be even kissing other girls! Daddy does not like yuri!"**

"We know Tamaki. The twins forced their in and stopped her, so no harm done, but it did increase our sales today though. We sold out of "Tamaki in the Flesh" than our usual "Hitachiin Twins in Action". You should be proud,"

"Proud my ass…."

"Oh look, its Haruhi now,"

Suddenly Haruhi walked over, pulled a chair and looked at me. She had little hearts in her eyes. She seemed filled with joy. This is by far worse than the Kanako incident at the Host Club Ball. I mean worse. Then her hearts stopped at looked at me with an incident look, probably knowing that she was in trouble. That cute puppy dog look, my look and she was using it against me.

"Senpai, I'm sorry," Haruhi replied sounding sweetly. "I didn't mean to go all crazy back there,"

"It's fine Haruhi. Just control your new hormones better. After all, your me and a prince needs to learn to control their actions instead of having fun with a pillow every five seconds. As your father, I want you to take care of my body and listen to my rules as I will listen to yours,"

"Alright then. I'll be better,"

"So milord,"

Suddenly, the two double trouble twins came walking over, leaning on my body and I mean my actual body, touching my face, acting all "lovey" with it, like I didn't care. Hikaru, Kaoru, my enemies only when Haruhi is near. How I hate them.

"What you going to do when you get to Haruhi's house?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well seeing how only one of us is leaving with you, I assume your going to do "naughty" things with Haruhi's body,"

"I will not!"

"Senpai better not!" Haruhi said in rage.

"Relax Tono," Hikaru said, glaring at me. "Tonight you and Kaoru can have fun with her body. It's "your" body now, so dress her up as you please. Look at her nude if you want and Kaoru will take picture and edit them on photoshop for Kyouya to use in the next magazine. We are actually getting paid to get nude shots of you both,"

"**You're not serious!"** Both Haruhi and I exclaimed.

"Actually you to," Kyouya said and adjusted his glasses, grinning evilly and enjoying every second of our "ill" pain. "I am serious. We need cash and why not have fun with it,"

"**I hate you!"**

"I know you both hate me. Now then, Hikaru, grab Haruhi and take her to Master Tamaki's place. Make sure you teach her the ropes and all. Make sure nothing goes wrong or anything. Kaoru, you take Tamaki to Haruhi's place and make sure he doesn't destroy the house or anything. After all, Tamaki will be living the life of a commoner now, so he should be able to enjoy every second of it. I'm sure he'll have fun,"

"Roger that!" the two twins exclaimed.

"Now then, I'm going home and I'll see you tomorrow.

So the host club took off like that. Haruhi would be living in my home and I'll be living in hers. Something tells me life would only get worse from here on out. Even though I may have her physical appearance to do as I wish, I felt as if having that wouldn't make me happy. There is so much more to Haruhi that I don't know and there is so little I know about her father and her father…doesn't like me what so ever. I only hope…I can manage to survive in his hell hole home….

_**To Be Continued…..**_


	4. A Rose Like Any Name Seems Just As Sweet

_**Chapter 4 "A Rose Like Any Name Seems Just As Sweet"**_

_PV~ Haruhi_

I've never dreamed I would living be in the idiots home. His money, glory, clothes and everything else all belong to me, but I never thought I'd be doing it with Hikaru. Let's face it, he's not exactly the type of person you can up and wanting to trust, but then again he is better than some idiots *referring to Tamaki, Kyouya and possibly Hunny*. However, in a strange way, I'm glad to be living this life style. I have what I've dreamed of and it's in front of me. This morning this place seemed so small, but now it's larger than life and I'm kind of glad this happened. I finally get to see how a rich person lives. I however find it funny that senpai is going to live at my place. He won't last one second in their without something burning or breaking, I just know it.

As the car slowly jerked around the corner, I saw the mansion illuminate in front of me. Clear white as day as the gate sung open allowing the heir to the name "Suoh" enter his home. All the kings horses and all the kings men greeted him in welcoming arms. "Welcome home Master," each of the kings men sang. When the car stopped, the door opened allowing the heir to step out and take a breath of his royal air. A hint of gold blew in the wind and swirled around his blonde beauty. A twinkle in his eye and as he entered in his domain, more and more guest greeted him as he bowed in respects. Too bad this perfect king was me or otherwise fangirls would be applauding about now. Though they didn't seem to notice the difference between me and senpai not that there was one. I entered his home a bit nervous, but they treated it as nothing, just the king a bit excited to enter his home again. They took our bags and lead the way up the stair case where I saw senpai's room or what I remember from this morning. Everything was spotless and cleaned. Clothes put away, bed made, curtains neatly drawled back to view and the grand piano to a spotless shine. It felt big and perfect and not like what I've imagined. I picture this place to have disasters all over. Clothes thrown over, trash tossed around, and tornado of senpai's own mess leaving the place to probably smell like clash cologne. Yet this room, this atmosphere, it all seemed tranquil.

"So I take it it's your first time entering the king's court?" Hikaru said as he kicked off his shoes and sat upon the king's throne.

"You can say that,"

"So Haruhi, what do you think? I mean Tono's place that is,"

"It's…nice," I sighed quickly tossing my shoes and sat next to Hikaru only to be glancing at the king's ceiling. "It isn't anything like home,"

"That reminds me," He paused and thought. "You've never shown us your place. We've never even visited it or at least not yet. Do you think Kaoru and Tono will make it fine?"

"I think they should. It's not like I live on the other side of the glob or anything,"

"Do you?" Hikaru replied teasing.

"NO! You're an idiot you know that,"

"Takes one to know one…Tamaki,"

"Hey, you don't have to call me Tamaki when we're together ya know,"

"I know, but it's almost fun doing it. It's rather…interesting,"

Hikaru jumped off the bed and grabbed a lovely old looking phone and dialed down stairs. I didn't hear what he was whispering, but all I knew is that in ended in a brief two seconds before he flopped back on the bed. He scouted closer next to me, wrapping an arm around me like a little girl. He turned and smiled and then sighed, turning back the other way.

"I wish this didn't happen. I would have…I would have liked this if the situation didn't turn out the way it did. Haruhi you're-"

"Hikaru? What's wrong?"

The lonesome orange boy twin had a crest pool of tears in his eyes. He never turned to face me, but I got a glance on the side. His eyes turned to a reddish color as they dripped tears to his cheek. I felt a sense of sadness as I looked at him. He wanted something and wanted it bad. I've never seen Hikaru this upset before or this down. It's a new side to him other than what I get from the club.

"Nothing. It's silly of me to show tears outside the club. Kaoru would only call me an idiot if he saw me like this. That twin of mine. He is the only one who gets me,"

"Maybe more people would understand you if you just let them in,"

"What?" he said, finally facing me and looking all confused.

"If you tell people what you're feeling, then they begin to appreciate you little by little. They form bonds with you and want to be near you. It's something friends do to cheer each other up,"

"Hmph, so we're friends…right?"

"Yup!"

"Hmm, silly, if only you knew,"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing Haruhi. Why don't we relax for a bit. After all dinner will be starting soon,"

"Yeah, you're right,"

_PV~ Tamaki_

After spinning in circles, searching and begging, pleading to our knees, falling to the ground, we finally came to the maiden's gate. A little torn and rubbish looking, decaying one might say, but a beauty to be hold. It is small, but has a grand and triumph light. Its gods little village, the place he visits when he wants time alone. It's Haruhi's home! We finally made it to her home. Oh how cute! I never thought this place would be adorable! The people passing by and telling me such kind words like "Get lost" or "We don't want you here," such kind words. Even Kaoru seemed to enjoy it saying such things like "Well screw you," or "Go f*** off," oh such kind words. I even got to help a little lady cross the street and she gave me a piece of candy as a kind token. Though when Kaoru tried to help an old lady he got whacked with her purse. I laughed and he told me to go suck on a lollipop and I did! It tasted like cherry.

"Hey boss!" Kaoru said hitting me upside the head. "We gonna enter this joint or what? I have a job I gotta do and I'm actually be paid to do it,"

"Eh! A job?"

"Yeah. Kyouya told me to take some shots of Haruhi cross dressing for the club. He figured you'd do it,"

"You mean…I get to put Haruhi in cute little pink dresses! I'd love to!"

"Good. Now that I technically have Haruhi's permission, let's do this!"

Together Kaoru and I went up to each home asking if this was Haruhi's house because we didn't know which one was her home. Though once we've finally reached the correct home, her mother stepped in the door way.

*note to readers, this is before they met Ranka*

"Hi mom!" I said hugging my precious flat mother.

"Oh Haruhi you're late. I was just about to go out and oh…who is this young gentlemen?"

"I'm Kaoru. Pleased to meet you,"

"Oh splendid. Would you please come in?"

"Certainly,"

"Oh wow…" I said looking all over the small little cramped apartment. "This place is cute!"

"Actually Tam-I mean Haruhi. It's rather disgusting if you ask me,"

"Shut up Kaoru! No one asked for your opinion,"

"So Haruhi, is this one of your school friends?"

"Yeah he's from the club that I joined that I think I mentioned…mentioning,"

"Yes, you did mention it. Now isn't there a boy you say you hate. I think his name was…oh Tama-"

"Tamaki?" Kaoru asked.

"Ah yes! That one,"

"_Haruhi hates me? She really hates me,"_

"Haruhi? Haruhi?"

"Don't worry. Haruhi gets like this sometimes. We call it her corner. It's only when she is upset,"

"Ahh I see. By the way Kaoru, my name is Ranka and despite what Haruhi said earlier, I'm actually her father. I just have a fetish for dressing like this. Her mother never seemed to mind, not at all,"

"Wow, never realized Haruhi had a transvestite father. So now I see where she gets it from,"

"What was that!"

"Nothing Ranka,"

"So uhh…father, if this Tamaki person ever enters the home…"

"If he ever enters the home I'll make him punish and die. He'll regret ever laying a foot on my daughter and if I have to I'll even go to ripping out his manhood and wishing he was never born, but that's only if he steps foot into this home,"

"Eh…eh…eh…*faints*,"

"Haruhi? Haruhi?"

The reminder of my afternoon remained blank and silent. After what could have been the death sentence, I didn't want to think about anything else. Just the thought of my manhood being torn gave me shivers. Though waking up seemed to be hard. A tranny father laid over me, stroking my bit of hair and having a fan over me. He gently lifted me up, only to see a half smirking Kaoru in my presence.

"Just up Kaoru," I mumbled under my breath.

"Haruhi," Ranka said looking down at me. "Why don't you go get dinner prepared for our guest. I'm sure he'd like a home cook meal. He told me all about how he and his brother go out nearly every night,"

"Yep that's right. It's a shame we never get anything better at home,"

"Why you! I mean, yes father. I'll have something made. Kaoru, why don't you join me in the kitchen!"

Dragging the laughing twin, I threw him over the counter and took a kitchen knife and held it to his throat. He continued to only chuckle as he looked me in the eyes.

"Sorry boss, but I had to play a prank on you. It's fun seeing your reactions,"

"You think this is funny! How am I supposed to cook when I don't know how to cook!"

"Why don't you use a cook book? I'm sure you can make something,"

"That…that might work,"

Frantically, I searched the kitchen up and down looking for any cooking books. To my surprise there was none. Not one book, not one recipe or idea. I was confused, lost and in deep trouble. What would my Haruhi do in a time like this?

_PV~ Haruhi_

"Oh man, that was a good meal,"

"Yeah, you said it,"

"Kind of makes me wonder what senpai is doing right now,"

"He's probably having whatever Kaoru is making,"

"Wait, Kaoru can cook?"

"Well, he knows a few things. We both do. We used to pretend we had a bakery and stuff when we were kids. The chefs showed us how to cook and we gradually picked up cooking. Though I can imagine Tono panicking right now,"

"Yeah, he would,"

We trampled back to the king's room and lay on the fluffy king's throne, only to look at the king's night sky and stare at his lovely popcorn ceiling. I counted each dot in my head and tried to make a picture out of it. I saw a dog chasing a man and chuckled to myself a bit. Hikaru seemed to be doing the same thing and also chuckled. I guess we had the same idea. He turned towards me and grabbed my hand and smiled a warm and cute smile. He seemed happier and I was glad.

"Haruhi," he said a soft low tone of voice. "Have you ever wondered what happens when two really nice people are close? Let's say a boy and girl and they are good friends and they've known each other for a while,"

"Well if they've know each other for a while I'd say it's a good thing. I mean that means they are really good friends,"

"But what if that boy likes that girl. What should he do?"

"Then he should tell her how he feels. Explain to her and be honest. If he doesn't tell her, she might just keep thinking it's on the same level,"

"But how do you know when it's the right time? I mean what if he's afraid to tell her?"

"Anytime is a good time. He or she has to be ready and will want to embrace that moment. The moment needs to be special and their eyes should meet. If he loves her or if she loves him then they know they were meant to be. That's how I see it,"

"Is that so. Haruhi, I have another question,"

"What is it Hikaru?"

"Do you…no, it's too silly,"

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad,"

"Oh right fine. Do you…do you like Tono? Honestly, do you like him like him?"

"I like him as a friend I suppose, but that's because I have to deal with him everything and deal with the eight million yen debt leaning over my head,"

"That's not what I meant Haruhi. I meant-"

"You want to know if I love him…right?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Hikaru," I said, getting up and looking sincere in his eyes. "I will never love that idiot. There is no way I can or why I would love him. He is an idiot who only thinks to himself. If he carred about me then he would honestly show it and open his heart up instead of playing around. If I guy loves me like he says he does, then I expect him to tell me with his heart and with his mind. The words to slow out perfectly and to ring like a bell. That's when I know when someone loves me,"

"Really? What if I told you…I knew someone who loves you? What would you say?

_PV~ Tamaki_

"You idiot!" Kaoru said pulling my ear back into the kitchen. "You should be thankful I am here to help you out. Instead of waiting for me to help you, you made a big mess in the kitchen! Though at least we made dinner and got it cleaned up, but next time don't stick a toaster in the oven! That's not what a toaster oven is you idiot!"

"Gahh! I'm sorry. I didn't know!"

"It's fine boss. Just ask next time, alright,"

After dinner was over, Kaoru and I went and did the chores Haruhi had to do before kicking and resting in her room. We found the small bed and lay there, looking up the decaying ceiling. I could picture me and Haruhi skipping merrily across the fields as I looked up. When I turned to face Kaoru, he seemed down and depressed a small tear in his eye. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it a little before he faced me and sighed.

"Tono, you know how much I care for Hikaru, right?"

"Why of course I do! You're the brotherly love duo and-"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, then…no I don't,"

"Tamaki, I care for Hikaru a lot more than other people think. I love him as a brother, a close sibling who I treasure onto. Though as we get older, that love will tear. I don't want Hikaru and me to go our separate ways, but at the same time we need to grow up and move on our own. It's hard and it hurts. We only have a few years left before we decide where we want to go,"

"Right. I know the feeling of making a hard choice Kaoru. Remember, I had to make a rough choice with my parents and grandmother. I left my mother in France, but it was for the best. It may have hurt her, but I had to in order to keep things in check. I did it so I can see her smile,"

"I know that boss; I know that story too well. Though this isn't really about that. Hikaru…Hikaru is growing up faster than I am and I am afraid that he'll hurt himself if he keeps going. He…he is about to do something so idiotic it makes you look like a genius,"

"Kaoru, listen to me. Whatever Hikaru is doing, it's for his own benefit. Tell me Kaoru, what is Hikaru about to do?"

"He…he is about to confess his love..."

"That's not so bad,"

"That's not the worst part boss. He's about to confess his love…to Haruhi,"

"Hikaru, what are you saying?"

"Haruhi…."

At this very moment his eyes filled with tears, compassion and honest truth. He drew closer to me, wrapped me in his clutch, no, a bind of thorny roses. He reached over and whispered in my ear, soft and velvety.

"I love you"

The lightly he kissed me on the lips and took me in before I saw my world turn to black.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	5. Love Gone Wrong

**Chapter 5 "Love Gone Wrong"**

_**POV~ Haruhi**_

**Authors Note: Sorry for delay of this and many other fanfics. Either I didn't want to continue them or I've been busy. So I'll try and update when I can. By the way, this chapter is dirty just a bit and I suggest either not reading it or skipping. Let's just say Hikaru is being ooc at the moment, but for good reasons I assure you.**

"_Why is Hikaru doing this to me? Why is he acting this way? Hikaru…it hurts so much you don't even know. This feeling, it's wrong and yet it feels nice. Hikaru…Hikaru…stop. Please. Stop! You're not doing it to me you're doing it to senpai!"_

At that moment Hikaru pulled me in closer to him. I felt his body rub up against mine, the impulse being felt throughout his body. It was moment I did not want to describe nor felt. Somehow I knew this was not the Hikaru I knew. As he went up to my face, he liked a blushed cheek and continued to lick my face as if something sweet and indulging was there. That's when noticed something within his breath. It had a toxic smell, strong and over powering. I tried to get in closer, but he yanked so fast I barely got a whiff. Then something occurred to me. I remember when my father came home and he was drunk off his ass. His breath had smelt like this and then I knew right then and there that Hikaru had been drinking or at least had some sake.

"Hikaru! This isn't like you!" I said smacking him across the face. "You would never do this to anyone! You're fucking drunk!"

"So what if I am," He said smirking at me. "I've wanting to fuck you ever sense you came into the host club. It took me time to get used to you but then I discovered something. I discovered she was the one. The one I wanted to have and to hold. She would be the one for me and now's my chance. Kyouya gave me that chance and I will use it! I will use it!"

"Hikaru!"

Revengeful he seemed. He took a hand and slapped me across the face. I begged and pleaded for him to stop, but he kept going on and on. That's when he stripped me down and began the first ritual of this dirty game. To keep me from talking, he took a piece of the bedding and ripped it, jamming it into my mouth. I only had tears pouring down from the side of my face. He kept snickering and turned me over, my head face down into a pillow. The second ritual started when he began to push in. It hurt so much I could barely handle it. I cried and cried some more. I only wanted someone to help me, save me. Where was my prince when I needed him?

_**POV~ Tamaki**_

"What did you say!"

"I said Hikaru is about to confess his love for Haruhi. I can tell you this, on the way back home, he wasn't acting like himself. He kept quiet and left first before saying anything to me. I was scared what would happen and so I went into my dad's private alcohol collection and noticed a bottle was gone. It was a small bottle that can be easily hid, but the stuff is potent enough to cause a normal person drunk within a few shots. If he had an enough of it he would tell Haruhi that he loved her and possibly try to rape her, but it all depends on how much he had. I thought I'd tell you now. It's my fault for not telling you sooner boss,"

"You mean at this very moment my daughter who I might add is in my body is about to be man handled by your brother! Kaoru you-"

At that moment I felt the impulse to slap him hard. He turned away and understood my reason for hitting him. With no twin by his side, he took it and stood and took the pain. I rushed into Haruhi's room and gathered a few belongings before pulling Kaoru outside. I dragged him down the stairs and at a street corner before giving him my cell.

"You're going to make a call and have one of your driver's pick us up understand? I don't care if Kyouya yells at us but right now Haruhi and the imagine of the host club is more important! This is your fault and by god we are going to fix it. After we arrived at my place, you are to take Hikaru home and make sure he remains in bed or whatever you have to do to calm him down! Got it!"

"Yes…Tono,"

Kaoru steadily picked up the phone and dialed. He mentioned a few words here and there and ended the call before handing it back to me. Kaoru was down and upset by his foolish and kiddish mistake, but right now Haruhi was the one suffering. She is my daughter, my child, the one I have high hopes for. If she is hurt or damaged, then I will be the one to suffer.

"Boss, let's get in. Let's get Hikaru back home,"

**POV-None**

Tamaki and Kaoru finally reached the Suoh home. The gate was locked and security manned the front entrance. Kaoru briefly explained that they were friends of the Suoh child and needed to see him at once. The man only questioned but let them pass as Kaoru's face seemed to mean business. The driver's pulled up along the home as the two raced up stairs and searched for the "King's Throne" where a possibly drunk Hikaru awaited. Tamaki only panicked and kept to himself as he pictured his own daughter being hurt and tortured.

"Tono! What are you-"

"I am going to kick the door down,"

"Why!"

"Because knowing your brother, he probably locked it,"

"You're an idiot!"

"One…two…three- OWWW!"

"Told you you're an idiot. You should have known that would hurt and you're not as strong as you normally are boss. After all you're in Haruhi's body let's not forget,"

"Damn I hate when you're right,"

Despite Tamaki being a clueless idiot, they opened the door which was not locked and saw a knocked up Hikaru over the slightly confused Haruhi who might I add was fully in the nude because of Hikaru. Hikaru only turned towards them and gave a hiss, clutching Haruhi towards him.

"You can't have her! You can't have my Haruhi! I won't allow it!"

"Hikaru, calm down," Kaoru said lowering his hand. "This is not you. What you're doing to Haruhi is scarring her and it's causing Tono to freak out. That's not Haruhi on the outside and you should know that. Look at her face Hikaru. Do you see Haruhi or someone else?"

Hikaru steadily looked at her face. Instead of what he hoped to see, he only saw the face of the man he hated and wanted to threaten and yet never did. When he went and turned towards Tamaki, he saw his beloved face he so admired and yet realized on the inside that wasn't his love. That wasn't the person he wanted. Hikaru fell stunned and got off Haruhi, only to be ashamed by his actions. Haruhi only looked back him, upset and struggling to forget the mess.

"Haruhi," He replied soft and apologetic. "I-I am sorry. I shouldn't have-I never wanted-"

He removed the cloth out of her mouth and tossed it to the side of the bed as Haruhi was finally able to breathe again. She didn't want to say anything to him, but she knew she had to. She took out her arms and hugged him, trying to soothe him down.

"It's alright. You just a little under the influence well, more than little. By tomorrow you should fine,"

"Yeah, I will be. I hope this means we're friends,"

"Eh…yeah. Not so fast. You gotta give me some time still. After all this is not a situation you go bouncing up to. I am still angry at you and should smack you around several times, but I won't. I'll eventually get back at you but now it's late and I really just want to sleep and get cleaned,"

"Yeah, I understand. I wish you luck showering. Come on Kaoru, let's go dance with elephants and sing a Swestling tune while we dance on the nipple nappers and drink a can of old ye-"

Before he could say anything else, Hikaru fell to the floor while Kaoru shook his head and picked up his brother.

"I guess we'll be heading out. I'll see you two in the morning,"

Kaoru and his passed out twin fled leaving Tamaki and Haruhi alone, in the same room, a nude Haruhi, in bed, sweaty. Yeah, get the point already.

"Well, at least things are relatively normal," Tamaki said turning to his lovely daughter and holding her close.

"Yeah things are back to normal I suppose,"

"Yep. Well I should-crap. Kaoru just took off with the car and that means…Haruhi, would you mind if I stayed the night?"

"Senpai! You-you're really an idiot. What will my father say when he finds out!"

"I-I don't know! I did it to help you!"

"Yeah well now my ass will be chewed out and as far as you staying over, do I really have a choice?"

"Nope!" He said smiling with glee.

"Fine, but don't look at my body alright. I gotta go shower in yours unwillingly I might add. Damn that Hikaru,"

"But Haruhi, if you're going to shower in my body, that means you're going to be looking at me,"

"Yeah and your point is?"

"That should give me rights to look at yours sense you're looking at mine,"

"But mine is more important to me and knowing you you'll be doing perverted things with it!"

"I AM NOT A PREVERT!"

"Yes you are and we discussed this many of times in the other version. You are dirty pervert just like Kaito Shion,"

"Who's that?"

"A signer or a programmed singer from Vocaloid who ironically looks just like you and acts just like you,"

"Does he have a daughter?"

"Not that the fans know about,"

"Awww,"

"Now then, I'm going to shower and I won't look at your body alright. I don't want to anyway,"

Haruhi took off and let Tamaki alone. She showered and eek a few times. Tamaki decided to not behave and took a few glances being the pervert that he is and shrilled in pleasure. That lovely awkward night turned worse when the two slept side by side next to each other and tomorrow would yet be another day these two would have to face as each other. What will happen next? Well you guys won't find out until I post up more crap!

**Now that I've posted this up, we might see a special appearing. Just a break to reflect over the five chapters I've written so far and to once again give a character insight to what they are thinking and crap. If you guys would like to start asking the characters questions, now would be the time and to post them in a review. Other than that, I'll try and update when I can. :D**


	6. Side Special 1

_**Another Ouran Special~ Side Crap**_

**Author: Alright then, I promise to make this a brief thing as seeing how like before, these were to only humor the audience and myself. Like before for those who read the original, you will know that I use the characters and have them currently reflect on what's going on and let us in on what might happen. So then, shall we begin?**

**Haruhi**: Well once again we join the entire cast and crew for what is called the "special" which there is really nothing "special" about it.

**Tamaki: **That's not true Haruhi! There are tons of special stuff in this! I swear!

**Haruhi: **For one thing senpai, don't swear. Swearing is bad for you and another thing, enlighten me on how this is special?

**Tamaki: **Well…uh…umm…

**Haruhi: **My point exactly.

**Kyouya: **Now now, settle down you two. We do have a list of objective to cover and only little time. Now then, shall we get moving to the important matters?

**Haruhi: ***sigh* Right then, importance. Basically, these five chapters reflect on the starting point of what happened to me and senpai. I became him, he became me and now we are learning more about each other. Dude to a twin somehow getting drunk, Hikaru pretty much raped me leaving me to be frighten of him and not wanting to be near him.

**Hikaru: **I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go all crazy. I blame the writing staff for making an out of character moment!

**Haruhi: **That is a good point. It was out of character despite it being interesting to some degree. It doesn't matter now, it's done and over with and now we move on. So, does the author have a set story line or will this be like the other one?

**Kaoru: **I don't think she has a story line. This story is supposed to be based on the one she wrote with some changes thrown in. Basically, it'll be the same stuff as before.

**Haruhi: **Well that's just messed up. I mean I didn't like some of the stuff she had before. It was clearly random crap thrown together just to end it.

**Hunny: **But Haru-Chan, not everything was bad. What about your birthday party?

**Haruhi: **Well that was ok I guess.

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **What about the Halloween party?

**Haruhi: **That was awful.

**Tamaki: **What about the part where you and I-

**Haruhi: **Don't spoil the ending senpai! That's never a good idea!

**Tamaki: **Aww, but I liked the ending.

**Haruhi: **Yeah well I hated it, passionately.

**Kyouya: **Personally I could care less, but that's just me. Anyway, let's move along to some spoilers shall we?

**Haruhi: ***sighs* Alright then. As of right now, it seems the surprise party scene could happen. It was a good idea brought up at the time and will help to lengthen the series a bit. There will be some more gender conflicts coming up so due stay tuned for that. There also might be some other couple side stories to make things interesting. If you have a particular pairing you would like to see, please suggest them and an idea to go along with it. Your idea could be featured in the re-write. As far as the dating game, that will not happen this time. It was too complicated to do and only caused the series to stretch a bit then it needed to be. But some more reflections and stuff will happen, so please watch out for those as well.

**Tamaki: **Oh can we get to the good stuff now!

**Hikaru & Kaoru: **Good stuff?

**Kyouya: **Yes, we decided to let the fans ask a few questions to their favorite character. They can ask anything they want as long as it's not yaoi, yuri or hentai related. Though the fans can ask a bit about "brotherly love" to some extent. Each fan can ask up to 3 questions and only 10 questions will be selected. So to the fans reading out there, please ask us some questions. We will gladly answer them and give you our "best" replies back.

**Tamaki: **Aww Mommy! I wanted to be the one who said that!

**Kyouya: **Well though luck. This is your punishment for looking at Haruhi nude during her time of absence.

**Tamaki: **But…but..but I didn't mean too! It was a time of lone someness and…

**Haruhi: **Yeah right senpai! Your just a perv!

**Tamaki: **Why does every one call me that!

**Haruhi: **Because you are one.

**Mori: **Yeah.

**Kyouya: **Well then, I think this just about wraps things up. We'll see you all next time. Please stay tuned for the next chapter and remember…I am simply one hell of a butler. ;)


	7. Happy Birthday

_**Chapter 6 "Happy Birthday"**_

**Author: Ironically this chapter and message kind of goes out to my good friend. Tomorrow will mark her 21****st**** birthday and since I have to write this chapter any way, mine as well kill two birds with one stone. Happy Birthday hun and make your day special~**

**POV~ Haruhi**

Today marks a very special day for me and today I know the sun will rise over my shoulder. The sun is looking down upon me, giving me its warm gift and telling me that today will be a good day. Today, on this day marks my birthday. Even though I may not be celebrating it in my own body, I can still enjoy it and say I am officially a year older. However, Tamaki has a teensy not to remember things well. I only pray that he remembers today and that he knows it or else I will not be happy at all.

**POV~ Tamaki**

"Haruhi~ Haruhi~ Time to get up my little princess,"

"Eh, what time is it?"

"Oh Haruhi, it's time to get up for school sweetie,"

"Eh, let me sleep. I'm tired,"

"Haruhi, you need to get up and start your day. Today is a very special day you know,"

"No it's not. *yawns* Today is just another school day,"

At that moment I felt a sudden jolt pulling me out of bed and Ranka also known as Ryoji or Haruhi's father pulled me out of bed, pulling my legs and removing the covers from beneath my body. He looked at me stern and tilted his head off to the side, a puzzling look so to speak.

"You mean to say you forgot what day it is today?"

"No. Today is Wednesday you idiot and I don't want to go to school!"

"Haruhi! How could you forget your own birthday!"

"My what?"

Ranka pulled up close next to me and sat down, patting me on the back and rubbing it, bringing me next to him. He played with my hair some and seemed a little worried over his own daughter.

"Haruhi, today is your birthday sweetie. How could you forget your own day of birth? That's really not like you at all. It's…rare,"

"My…I mean I knew today was my birth," I replies chuckling and slapping his back. "I was only playing…hahaha…."

"Ah Haruhi," He said chuckling a little. "You really had me going there. Alright sweetie, daddy is going to leave you alone now to get ready while I prepare you a special birthday breakfast~"

With that Ranka skipped along happily to the kitchen and the dumb idiot like me sat on the bed and literally slapped myself across the face. Out of the hosts birthdays, I forgot the most important one, Haruhi's. I feel like an idiot about to drown in tears. I tend to forget Mori's often, but then again Mori isn't important so to say, so it's easy to forget his, but Haruhi, I mean really. I didn't plan for her or anything and now…now everyone will go up to me and wish me happy birthday and I'll look like a fool. Well then, I'll fix this. I know how to.

With that I rushed for my phone and scrolled on through until I found Kyouya. Hopefully Kyouya has something in mind. He is usually on the ball with this stuff. As I pressed the button, I heard the other end ring about three times until a reply was heard.

"Good Morning Haruhi. Happy birthday. You're finally a year older now aren't you?"

"Kyouya stop with the tricks, you know its me. Listen, can you do me a favor?"

"Tamaki, you forgot Haruhi's birthday again didn't you?"

"Well uhh…maybe…."

"Well, I can plan something out, but you have to give me some time. After all, this is last minute. I do expect you to give me something for doing this,"

"Anything, just anything!"

"You still owe me for those photos of Haruhi you didn't take. Come over to my place tomorrow and we'll *snickers* and we'll finish off the job. After all, the club needs more money you know,"

"Fine then, anything to make Haruhi happy, but you're a sick little man. Don't think about doing what Hikaru did. I know how you get when "it" happens,"

"Don't worry Tamaki. Just come to school as usual and let me handle the rest,"

With that I heard the phone click and then I was left alone to figure out the rest of the day. As usual, I had no choice but to get ready and head out the door. I got the uniform and all done and out of the way before heading to the living room where Ranka had a meal of plenty waiting for me. In some cases…it looked burnt and grey, but had a smell of fresh lilies to them. I almost didn't want to eat it.

"Surprise Haruhi! I made you eggs and toast. Isn't it prefect!"

"Ummm…do I have to eat it?"

"If you don't, mommy will cry,"

"Grr…alright,"

I took a fork and went into my plat, tearing a small part and shoving it into my mouth. It tasted horrible, completely horrible. I only swallowed some water and lied. No wonder Haruhi does all the cooking.

"It's…good…oh god no! It's horrible! You can't cook at all!"

"And this is what the Suoh gets for being in my girl's body,"

"Wait…you knew!"

"Oh let's say a little shadow king told me all about it~"

"Why damn you Kyouya!"

"Don't worry, I'll pretend it never happened and drink myself silly so I forget. Eventually it will be a blur to me. Besides which, my job requires me to leave for a while so while I'm gone, I will require you to take care of the house and my daughter's body while I pretend this never happened,"

"So you're just gonna leave?"

"Yep!"

"Oh…ok then,"

After our little convo ended, I headed out the door and to Ouran Academy where the fangirls would line up one by one and grant me with gifts of joy.

_**Part 2: Kyouya's devilish plans**_

"Alright then, you all know the drill correct?"

"We got it!" The twins replied high fiving each other.

"I got it this time Kyo-Chan!" Hunny said jumping up and down.

"Good then. You Mori?"

"I don't get it,"

Kyouya rubbed his forehead and looked at him. After five times of explaining it, he had to explain it once more to the character who usually understands everything. He sighed and took a deep breath, pulling once again the white board and explaining the situation loud and clear.

"Tonight we are going to try and get Haruhi back to her own body just so she can enjoy her birthday in her own body before she switches back to Tamaki. However, this involves more science and it only last up to a few hours. My father's company have been working on a machine to do reverse role play and let his patients see with their own eyes how the other person feels about their life. However, this machine has not been tested yet and has only been done on lab rats that we can't tell if it works or not. We are going to pull our lovely Haruhi off to the side while Tamaki continues to chat to his guest. During this process we are going to blind fold Haruhi and place her in a chair and make it so she can't move. During this stage you two, Mori and Hunny will go get Tamaki and also blind fold him. At this moment we while prepare the lovely device and point our little remote at them in hopes we can switch them back for a good few hours. If this plan goes well, Haruhi can at least enjoy her own birthday in her own body for a bit before having to be Tamaki. Understood?"

"Yeah, I got it now. I wasn't sure if they knew,"

"Right, those people. Any way, you guys get going and make sure everything runs smoothly,"

As time passed, the host club as usual set it and began to host about the day. The twins did their twincest love with each other, every time stepping it up a bit higher and making love to one another. Hunny and Mori played the cute and wild card, somehow making them seem perfect for each other. Kyouya as usual only planned his day doing whatever he needed to. Tamaki continued to try his best being Haruhi and usually failing while Haruhi pretended to be Tamaki and usually nailed it to some degree.

"I'm sorry ladies," Hikaru said giving them a dashing gleam.

"But we have some important matters to do. We'll talk with you ladies later alright?" Kaoru said also playing his brother's card.

"Ok~" their fangirls replied all together.

"Shadow King to Todd Herbokorn is love, do you read me Shadow King?" Hikaru said on his little ear pierce.

"Yes I read you Todd. Is everything clear on your end?"

"Yes it is Shadow King. How is Roy Mustang dead sexy in a mini skirt and I want Ed's body doing?"

"They seem to be alright on their end, but some fangirls are trying to force Roy Mustang into a mini skirt again. I want Ed's body is trying to force them off him. Meanwhile Full Metal shrimp and Automail girl are doing well on their part,"

"That's good. Meanwhile I'm gay for Daisuke is trying to pull out the remainder of the fangirls. By the way, how come you don't have a 4th wall name?"

"I didn't want to be one. After all, my name would probably be "I'm one hell of a butler" any way. Most ouran fans prefer Shadow Kings over a Black Butler,"

"Either way, next time, I'm choosing the names. I would love to be Deviloush again. Oh look, I'm gay for Daisuke got them out, time for our next phase,"

"Alright then, starting next phase. Roy Mustang is dead sexy in a mini skirt, do you read me?"

"Roger,"

"Commence next step,"

Mori went off his way and found Tamaki and lifted him up with one hand and set him in a chair where he and Hunny blinded folded him quickly. Soon afterwards, the twins came in with Haruhi and commence the same step, wrapping them both in the chair.

"Kyouya! What the hell is this!" Tamaki said squirming.

"This is my gift to Haruhi. I wanted to make it a surprise~"

"You better-"

"Oh but Tamaki, I am. I've been waiting to do that to you for the longest time. Consider it…something the fans have been dying for,"

"But I hate it when you stick the instant the coffee in my cup,"

"I know, but I like it like that. After all, buttering your muffins are fun,"

"No! Not my muffins!"

"Yes your muffins!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Before long, a small device was pointed at them and then suddenly everything *which if it weren't before* turned dark around them. The device's beam was strong and no one, no one knows what will be next…..

To be continued…..


	8. Can Wishes Come True?

_**Chapter 7 "Can Wishes Come True?"**_

**Author: Hey guys…..eh…please don't be mad at me. It has seriously been 2 years since I last updated this fanfic or any others. So no one gets mad or anything, first of all, I just didn't want to write fanfics anymore. It was fun in high school, but being in college now I kind of just gave up. Also I regret all my fanfics because they we're written in a time where spelling and grammar wasn't not my forte. Even now it's not. HOWEVER, I do want to at least update some older fanfics and get back on track and seeing Ouran is my love of my life, this fanfic will continue to have its updates…eventually in time. So without further delay, let's begin a new chapter shall we?**

**POV ~Haruhi**

I had no idea what was going on or even where I was. I looked up to see a tinged light shining above my flaxen mane. Everything turned white and in minutes adjusted back to normal. I glanced in all directions seeing my friend's beside me. I began to fiddle around in my chair upon noticing that I was indeed tied down.

"Guys….a little help?" I asked followed by Hikaru coming over to untie the substantial rope around me.

"HEY!? What about me!?" Tamaki whimpered as Kaoru approached him, shaking his head and removed the rope around him as well.

I began to brush the dirt off me when I examined that something was off. Everything was heavier before and elevated, but now it's lighter and petite. I glanced at my hands that appeared smaller in figure, delicate and smoothed when I realize that I wasn't in the same body that I was in before, but rather my own body. I was back to how things should be. As I looked at my friends and the idiot Tamaki, I realized what they had done for me. They gave me the gift of being me again. I felt like crying at this point, but I realized that would only make the moment more touching for "daddy" and held my tears in.

"Well Haruhi?" Kyouya replied with his deceitful grin. "How does it feel to be you again?"

"Well Kyouya Senpai, it actually doesn't feel that bad. I mean it beats being Tamaki that's for sure,"

"Wha-wha-wha-what!? What's wrong with being me!? Am I not handsome enough for my own daughter!?"

"No offense senpai, but I really don't like being you. You're way too groomed and tight keeping, everything you do is melodramatic and ostentatious, and you're a bit of womanizer which I can't stand,"

"I AM NOT!"

"You kind of are," The twins remarked agreeing.

"Well about you two!?" Tamaki asked, already frustrated by my reaction.

"What about us?"

"You two womanize with all the ladies that step into the host club door!"

"You're point?"

"Just because we flirt with all the ladies," Hikaru mentioned striking his devilish signature pose

"Doesn't make us womanizers needless to say," Kaoru replied mocking his twin's action.

Tamaki began his frustrated little tidbit and sighed. He fixed his focus in my direction only to see me smiling happily as everything and everyone was back to normal. He placed his roughed and ragged hands over my shoulder and gave that "princely" glare.

"So Haruhi?" He uttered elegantly. "What does my little daughter want to do for her cute little birthday!?"

"If you must know," I skulked in his direction. "I would rather just take time to be me for a while and like always entertain the guest or just relax with all of us together. I didn't plan to do anything special, I never do. Just being with my friends and family is what I want. That and fancy tuna from time to time,"

"Kyouya! Get my daughter fancy tuna stat!"

Kyouya dialed out his phone and began to place the usual order of fancy tuna. I swear rich kids are annoying. The twins hugged me tight as I was once again a deprived little Haruhi without her fancy tuna and Hunny senpai continued to eat his cake with Usa-chan as Mori murmured to himself. The guest shortly came over and wondered what was going on. We all stared and smiled with delight and replied with the usual nothing. The girls were come and relaxed and began to drag me to the usual table. I sat with them and chatted about the usual life of a commoner and mentioned I was celebrating my birthday with the hosts. They replied and smiled and began handing me random items from lip gloss to chap stick to even more expensive items like ipads and yen to spend on whatever I wanted. I was overwhelmed with all the gifts, I didn't know what to say. Each of the host girls wished me a happy birthday and for that I smiled and thanked them. Everything was going nice and well. I felt happy to be me and wanted to stay like this forever.

About 30 minutes passed and the tray of tuna arrived and men in embellished white uniforms placed the trays in rows, wearing but the finest hand crafted gloves making sure no dirt marks got on the silver plated dish wears. I poked my head into the tuna and felt myself drooling as I looked at the row of assortments. Everything from cooked tuna, plain tuna and sushi was lined on the trays. I dug in grabbing a plateful and sat myself down eating the elegant tuna in exuberance. Everyone stared at me as I seemed to be making cute and awkward faces. They began to pull out their cameras and started snapping pictures, including Kyouya himself for business purposes. However I didn't care, I just wanted to enjoy the moment.

After I got done eating, I set my plate aside and sighed in good relief. Before long a massive pink three tiered fondant cake arrived in front of my face. Laced in fancy gold frosting and dressed with flowers upon flowers frosted on and some made of sugar danced around the red velvet cake. I felt my eyes glistening in amusement and was handed the first slice and nomed in astonishment. It tasted exquisite, hand crafted to the level 5 class restaurant. Every bite was filled with love, passion and devotion for their type of art. Once I finished, I felt even more bloated and sat down next to my senpai and began to yawn.

"Tamaki," I murmured softly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why did you do this? Why did you go through this trouble just to blame a party for me?"

"Every host, every guest, no matter who they are deserves their special day celebrated in the host club style. If we don't do that, than we aren't good hosts. Everyone, male, female, girl, boy, old or young deserves to be celebrated like a prince or a princess for just one day,"

"Senpai, shut up just for today,"

"Whatever you say…my-my-mmmmmmm"

"You alright Tamaki?"

I looked at him and noticed he flushed a bright red. I laughed, but then felt funny on the inside. My eyes began to flutter, my eye lids closing heavenly on me. I took a yawn and things turned to black. As I awoke, I felt heavy and tall and felt something on my lap. To my surprise, I found my own body, my own head leaning on me. I touched my face and it felt warm, flushed, red. I smiled and realized that this moment was only temporary. Even science can't keep fate from happening. Tamaki began to slowly raise his or my head off my or his lap. He looked up and began to pout. I sighed, and stroked my chestnut fluid mane.

"It'll be alright senpai," I calmly announced. "After all, you're my princess,"

Tamaki blushed some more and smiled, nodding in agreement. The host club girls gloomed over at us and made a cute "aww" sound snapping photos. I briskly turned the other direction blushing as well.

"_I knew I shouldn't have said anything!_" I thought to myself.

"Looks like someone is living up to the king's name," the twins teased.

"Shu-shu-shut up!"

"Awww, looks like someone is embarrassed~"

Eventually the night fell and we all returned to our homes. I returned to the Suoh Manor and became greeted with the usual staff. I only looked to the stars and wondered, "What will happen next?"

_**To Be Continued~**_

**Author: I'm sorry this is rather short. I didn't know how to end this so I wanted to leave it short so that when I work on the next chapter I can hopefully add more detail and start re-spicing everything up. I hoped you guys enjoyed this and continue to read any or all my fanfics I update. For more news on my updated life, visit my deviant art under the same username. Thank you and have a good morning, day or night.**

**-luckygirl88**


End file.
